Knowing the current position and orientation of a device relative to other objects can be very important, whether it is a mobile device driving indoors, a vehicle driving outdoors, a sensor or actuator in a sensing/actuating system or a valuable piece of equipment.
Ceiling lights and other high-contrast natural features can be part of the information used to determine another device's location. Ceiling lights by themselves, however, are quite limited. For one thing, they may be turned off. For another, they provide only a very limited amount of information that, like any natural feature, may not always be perceptible from the device. Finally, systems that depend solely on the lights for positioning are typically lost when no light is in view.
To determine the position of a device, a map should be created. However, the map should be created based on reliable objects and features, or another method of creating the map should be used. What is needed is a method and system for map and position determination enhancement that can determine the position of a device even when ceiling lights or natural features have varied.